


ephemeral

by tsumue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumue/pseuds/tsumue
Summary: atsumu's doting girlfriend piques the interest of a certain opposite hitter in his team. so what happens if tsumu's good girl reciprocates kiyoomi's interest?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi & Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	ephemeral

kiyoomi can’t help but steal glances at you anytime you visit the black jackals. you're smiling ever so brightly at the team while you greet the members and always look at him a second longer than at any other player. he could never stop himself from reciprocating your smile—his significantly smaller than yours. but you’re still the only one able to steal a simper from the usual distant opposite hitter. 

the only thing keeping him from talking to you? ah, it would have to be the blond guy attached to your hips, always causing you to giggle at his stolen whispers in your ear and kisses on your cheekbone. 

really, how atsumu got you to date him remains a mystery to kiyoomi, but it wouldn’t help him to lose his mind while trying to figure out this riddle. 

at least you were always in the stands, cheering for the jackals—not only for your boyfriend but sakusa as well.

and hearing your delicate voice calling his name was perhaps a cause for his brilliant performance each game. the ravenette can never stop himself from searching for you in the crowd—worried about another guy getting too close to you—yet he is aware of how silly his sorrows are. after all you’re dressed in atsumu’s jersey, proudly wearing his personal clothing item. but despite atsumu’s claim on you, you would still meet kiyoomi’s gaze, giving him a quick thumbs up or a little round of personal applause. 

after the glorious win against the schweiden adlers you couldn’t help but run towards your boyfriend, practically jumping in his arms and forcing him to catch you.

“i’m so proud of you, baby!” you cheerfully exclaim while you pepper his face with kisses. your adorable giggles rip kiyoomi’s concentration from his conversation with ushijima, dark eyes staring at you like in trance. he witnesses how your lips melt against atsumu’s, your hands cupping his face and squishing his cheeks, gaining the attention of the entire media. 

kiyoomi could already imagine the upcoming headlines about your relationship—the following frown on his face inevitable. 

but what he didn’t expect was you walking over to him, a clear blush spread on your cheeks as your eyes dart around the arena before looking up at him. “uhm, congratulations sakusa-san,” you coyly say, hesitating for just a moment. you’re highly aware of his aversion for physical touch, but if not now, then you may never get to be close to him. the thought guides your body, arms reaching out to wrap around his neck while you’re on the edge of your toes, trying your best to reach his height. he’s going to shower soon anyways, so what harm could your touch cause, right? 

sakusa inhales sharply upon realizing your intentions. his eyes snap over to atsumu who’s chatting with osamu while emptying his water bottle. brown orbs meet black ones and atsumu nods slightly before looking back to his twin. 

“thank you,” kiyoomi finally exhales, his hands wrap around your waist in a faint embrace—barely touching you at first—before your perfume hits his airway and your body pushes against his. 

you feel his grip tighten around your body, “i’m–, you played amazing” you squeak as his muscles squish your body under his touch and your body presses against his broad chest, your breath fans his neck as heat resides once again in your face and core.

but it’s not just the two of you who are overwhelmed by your body contact—your boyfriend stares at you wide eyed. he's unable to hide the slight arousal and jealousy rushing through his body while seeing you in the arms of another guy. sakusa kiyoomi out of all. 

sakusa lets go of you shortly after, hiding his blushed expression by chugging his water bottle, and you hurry back to atsumu, unable to look at either of the miyas as you grab his hand and hide your face in his shoulder. 

atsumu plants a soft kiss on your hair while looking over sakusa’s form, clearly pondering about something. “come with me…” he whispers to you as if he’s not already dragging you off the court. 

the locker room’s area is empty, all players either inside their team’s rooms or still on the court. once atsumu makes sure of your solitude, his hands rest on your waist to gently push you up against a wall. 

your eyes fly up to look at him, standing up on your toes once more to kiss him, but he pulls back and shakes his head slightly. instead one hand cups your cheek while his brown orbs take in every feature of your face. his thumb traces over your lips and his eyes furrow as if in deep thought before he speaks up “you got no clue how hot you are, do you?” 

you gently bite into his finger—just the way he taught you would tease guys perfectly—while gazing up at him with doe–eyes. you shake your head slightly in answer, unsure of what exactly to reply.

“tell me princess,” atsumu pauses a short moment once he pushes his thumb further into your mouth, “how do you feel about sakusa?” 

your eyes dart around the hallway, focusing on a rather interesting spot on the wall instead of meeting your boyfriend’s lingering eyes. 

atsumu redraws his finger out of your lips, his nail grazing your lower lip and slightly tugging at it. “you noticed his stares, haven’t you?” 

you nod slightly, unsure if you really did, but apparently atsumu saw something. 

“use your words, pretty” he warns you. 

“yes, i have” your quiet voice admits while atsumu corrects your point of view, lifting your chin up so you have to look at him. 

“do you want him to touch you?”

there’s this certain dash of tease to his voice, reassuring you that he’s not actually jealous—just atsumu. yet it’s still difficult to find an answer. you never lie to him, never actively try to upset him, but admitting your odd attraction to his team member is a precarious situation. your lips press into a thin line while your entire expression falters.

atsumu kisses your forehead, his lips linger on your skin as he speaks “i’m feeling generous today. i’ll let you have him, just tell me, hm?” 

but upon not receiving an answer from you yet again, he continues with a tone of mockery in his voice “what? feeling shy? it’s okay, princess, you can whisper it too...” 

so you do, stretching up to stand on your toes and your lips brushing against atsumu’s ear “i–i, i want yo-you want you both” your shaky voice admits with your fingernails digging into his strong shoulders. 

his lips find purchase on your neck, greedily kissing along the fine skin and sucking harshly on the area where your shoulder and throat meet. 

you whimper upon his attack, while your arms wrap around his shoulders to hold him close. 

atsumu’s leg pushes between your thighs, immediately coming up to press against your panties and practically seating you on his toned muscles. 

“n-no, tsumu, not here,” you plea while your thighs clamp around his legs, “anyone could come.” 

“mhm… anyone,” he hushes and chuckles while the hand on your hips has you rock against his strong thigh “maybe sakusa, he likes to shower first.”

the thought of getting caught in the act by no other but kiyoomi has you moaning into atsumu’s shoulders.

“are those moans for me or him?” atsumu teases once he feels you move on your own instead of depending on his grip.

you turn your head to look up at him with a flushed expression, lips slightly parted to have your cute mewls run free. “k-kiss…” you murmur between your sounds of joy.

atsumu tilts his head and lays his lips on top of yours, his greedy tongue infiltrating your mouth quickly. 

by now your slick is wetting his thigh without remorse, easing your movements further. 

atsumu rocks his knee slightly to add to your friction, bringing you closer to release and heightening your moans. 

but the deep rumbling of another mans throat causes you to pull back, wide eyes shooting over to the tall figure in an instant as you melt in shame. 

oh fuck, is the only thing kiyoomi can think of. seeing your red cheeks, your blown out pupils and most of all ‘hearing’ your moans. your dishevelled clothes and hair, smudged lip gloss and your exposed thighs—how is he supposed to ‘not’ get hard.

“get a room,” he calmly exclaims before he walks past that scene and makes his way to the msby locker room. 

but atsumu is quick to set you down on the ground, fingers wrapping around your wrist as he pulls you with him—after sakusa. 

your shaky legs can barely keep up and your watery eyes remain fixed on the floor, if only you could just dissolve. 

atsumu’s cheerful voice rings through the building “omi-omi, wait up, i got a question for you.”

“no, miya. i got no time.” sakusa immediately retorts. he pushes the door open and enters, almost slamming the door into atsumu’s face as the latter hesitates for a moment. 

atsumu brushes a few strands of your hair behind your ears and kisses your lips quickly, “wait here, okay?” he tells you before he follows sakusa. 

the last thing you hear is your boyfriend’s voice calling out for kiyoomi once more. 

and so you wait—with drenched panties and clouded mind—as all the other players of the team pass by to change as well. their curious expression telling you just how messy you must look, yet they remain as nice as always, on their way in and out. with still no trace of either atsumu nor sakusa. 

you lean against the wall and fiddle with the hem of the jersey—at this point you even consider to just go home.

but the mop of blond hair aka your boyfriend finally steps outside and grabs your hand to pull you into his arms. “come” you hear him say as he walks inside the changing room.

your nails dig into the back of his hand the minute you make eye contact with sakusa. a shirtless sakusa, to be exact—a sakusa with nothing but a towel around his hips and slightly wet curls. you gulp heavily as you force your gaze away from his gorgeous body and hide behind atsumu’s back. “why?” you mumble, voice shaky out of pure embarrassment. what exactly was atsumu up to now? 

“what do you mean, why?” he replies, tugging you out from behind him. “you told me you want him…” he whispers against the shell of your ear, yet loud enough for sakusa to hear. 

three pairs of eyes meet in the middle of the room. atsumu’s dark eyes bore into sakusa’s body. sakusa stares at you and you? you were forced by a soft grip of atsumu’s fingers around your cheeks to look at kiyoomi as well. 

atsumu’s free hand wraps around your waistline to hold you close against his chest.

“y-you can’t be serious!” you cry out, eyes shutting close as you feel unable to keep the eye contact. his lips are on your neck, leaving pecks over the sensitive area while his hand gently grabs into the fabric of your jersey to lift it up and push his free hand underneath, strong fingertips brushing along your stomach to cup your breast and tease you without any form of shame or pity. 

you try to fight him—try to not seem as pathetic in front of his team member—but ultimately atsumu remains dominant and kiyoomi? well, kiyoomi’s hands are balled into fists and his breathing is rather uneven, you’re more aware of it once he stands infront of you. 

your eyes finally meet again as atsumu bites down on your neck, nibbling and sucking in an possessive matter and causing your eyes to fly open upon being met with the stinging sensation. 

next thing you know you’re pushed against kiyoomi’s chest, his hands hold on to your waist to catch you. you stare intently at each other, both parties too shy to make a move, especially with your partner lingering behind your back. 

after an awkward moment shared in silence, sakusa recollects himself and looks at you as if atsumu is invisible—clearly experienced in the ways of ignoring the setter. his head dips down, the tip of his nose teases your own while his lips part slightly. curious dark eyes zero in on your mouth, your shaky breath meeting his once you finally kiss. 

the kiss itself is short—barely palpable. your body follows his, your hands rest at the back of his neck to pull him back down and place your lips on his again. your kiss is anything but soft, instead it is filled with greed and desire, lips clashing against another while pants escape between your mouth.

atsumu chuckles slightly and voices a quiet “there’s my greedy girl,” into your right ear while his fingers trace over your exposed legs and lift your skirt up higher.

upon his touch you softly moan and push your chest against kiyoomi’s with your small fingers tugging at dark curls for the first time. 

as soon as you part from the kiss a small thread of your saliva breaks between your bodies and you look up at kiyoomi. he’s clearly as flustered as you are, nothing like atsumu who usually reeks of confidence and tease as soon as you make out. 

“cute…” you mumble in adoration, clearly unaware of your spoken aloud thoughts.

kiyoomi’s eyes widen in surprise and atsumu laughs, “so cute, omi-kun” he adds, which causes sakusa to glare at his team’s setter. 

“shut up” he snarls, wishing he could just push atsumu off you and take you himself. but that’s sadly not impossible. 

“omi-omi, no need to hold back like that! she wants you, go for it. it’s a once in a lifetime chance” atsumu states the obvious, highly aware of sakusa’s struggle.

kiyoomi sighs and grabs your hands, pulling you with him to sit on a bench.

you practically collide on top of his lap and his towel does nothing to hide his growing erection pressing against your cunny. you squeal in surprise, eyes shot wide as your blush spreads to reach the tips of your ears. “s-sakusa-kun…” you whimper and avert your gaze.

“kiyoomi,” he corrects. one hand carefully cups your cheek to have you meet with black orbs again. 

“kiyoomi” you whisper in slight trance and bite down on your lower lip.

sakusa’s jaw tightens upon hearing you say his name first time. god, you’re adorable, even sweeter than he could have ever imagined. 

he leans forward to kiss you again, your lips push against another in a softer attempt this time around. dainty touches of your fingertips explore his chest and abs, practically redrawing every crevice of his built torso. he feels different from atsumu; you note. atsumu holds a little more fat to his built and is overall more filled out while kiyoomi almost completely consists of muscle. 

speaking of atsumu, you feel his hands explore your backside. pushing your jersey up and forcing you to break your kiss with kiyoomi to pull it over your head and expose your lace bra—supporting your tits perfectly. atsumu groans behind you, already very well accustomed to the view yet still highly affected whenever he sees you wearing his favourite bra. 

“my perfect baby” he praises, his warm hands pushing sakusa’s hand off with ease as he makes his way up to sneak the tips of his fingers underneath the wire of your bra. 

his actions cause your breasts to be squished further against another, almost spilling out of your cups once atsumu squeezes your mounds. the image of his lips attaching to your neck while his hard on presses against your ass is sending shivers to course through sakusa's body. 

you can’t stop your moans from spilling, hands digging into kiyoomi’s thighs as you arch your back in reaction to atsumu’s ministrations. your head leans at the crook of sakusa’s neck, the latter runs his fingers through your locks to push them aside and expose your skin to his touch. hand running over your neck and collarbone and finally you feel his fingertips brush over your lips. 

the way you part your lips for him is natural—just the way atsumu taught you. tongue running along two of kiyoomi’s digits to wet them slightly and ease them into your warm mouth.

kiyoomi’s grip on you tightens in return—he clearly didn’t expect you to take him in this easily. 

“isn’t she just the best little slut, huh omi-omi?” atsumu proudly proclaims, well aware of just how submissive and perfect his girl is. “just wait till her lips are ‘round your cock.”

kiyoomi’s eyes widen in surprise, barely able to comprehend the way atsumu talks about sharing you with him and looks down to check in on you.

but the way your hand wraps around sakusa’s wrist and you actually suck him off while holding eye contact with him has the man pant and his cock jerking beneath his towel.

atsumu teases your nipples, the tips of his thumbs and pointer fingers rubbing the nubs aggressively. yet just right—just the way you like it. your hips grind back against your boyfriend and kiyoomi shoves his fingers deeper inside your mouth, testing just how sensitive your gag reflex might be—only to see you barely react at all. “fuck” he utters a moment before he quickly frees his hand to devour your lips in a deep kiss. 

while kiyoomi’s lips drown your moans, atsumu is quick to pull your skirt and panties down, to leave you in just your bra.

kiyoomi can’t help but open his eyes and rake them over your curves—your shaky legs and heaving chest. “keep on kissing her” atsumu advises, his fingers running up between your legs.

but sakusa can’t help but watch, watch as atsumu’s fingers reach your puffy lips and pushes them apart. kiyoomi is mesmerized by your generous amount of slick covering atsumu’s digits, lubricating them before he dips them into your drooling cunny. 

your moans rip sakusa out of his thoughts—to catch you once again. atsumu has his free hand resting on the small of your back and nudged your body towards kiyoomi. 

sakusa, who is now the sponge for your repressed moans as they soak into his skin, your teeth gently nibble on his soft skin while your begs and pleas for atsumu cause you to dampen his collarbone–area.

there is nothing more sakusa could wish for but to hear you beg the same way for him. 

“close!” you whimper with your breath getting knocked out of your lungs as your tits harshly jump against kiyoomi’s chest with each thrust of atsumu’s fingers. 

usually you’d mark atsumu all over his body, leave him in purple in red for any girl to see and show off. but sakusa? were you allowed to suck at his perfect porcelain skin? 

yet your nails scratch over his biceps once the coil in your stomach tightens, moans getting louder as you lift off sakusa’s chest to kiss him again. your tongue meets his quickly, sucking at his muscle to keep yourself busy as atsumu has you come all over his hand. 

your fingers grip into kiyoomi’s body for any form of support as your walls suck atsumu in even deeper.

the blond gently fondles your ass with his free hand while simultaneously reducing the strength of his thrusts until you come down from your high. 

your kiss with kiyoomi turns into little pecks, while making eye contact with every pause in between. kiyoomi’s hands hold your face, sweetly cupping your flushed cheeks with his fingers digging into your scalp.

“ain’t she pretty when she comes?” atsumu breaks the soft moment you share with sakusa with his praise and feels you clench around him shortly after. 

his dry hand roams over your body to the front and rests on top of your sternum. he pulls your body against his broad chest and peppers the side of your face with kisses. your boyfriend knows best just how needy you are after your climax and won’t allow kiyoomi the honour of giving you any form of aftercare. 

“how about you give back now, princess?” atsumu mumbles and nudges your cheek with the tip of his nose while making eye contact with sakusa—who’s painfully hard by now.

you nod and hum in approval with your boyfriend’s words, your exhausted mind barely able to fully understand what he is suggests. 

“you gonna show him how good your mouth is while i fuck you?” atsumu continues, the tease in his voice returning once he notes a spark of hope shining in sakusa’s eyes.

“y-yes, want to, want to taste yoomi” you purr and sakusa swears he could come just from your little nickname. 

atsumu chuckles, “then go get your ‘yoomi’, baby.” 

his hands support your weak body and straighten your posture, helping you to crawl to sakusa on all fours. 

kiyoomi is already leaning forward to meet with your body quicker, tired of waiting around and way too excited to feel you around him. 

but before you can touch him atsumu pulls you back. your arched back only further exposing the dripping hole between your thighs and giving him the perfect way to ease his cock inside your tight cavern.

you shriek in protest, frustrated about your boyfriend hindering you from touching sakusa. 

but atsumu can make amends by causing your eyes to roll into the back of your head and bless sakusa with your fucked out expression once he’s balls deep inside of you. 

your legs shake with every thrust of atsumu's. they jolt you forward to almost reach kiyoomi before he greedily pulls you back to stuff his cock inside you again. over and over. atsumu’s fingers dig into your flesh, surely bruising the area by his firm grip. 

“go on princess” atsumu growls, “suck him off, like you wanted” and grins at sakusa like the bastard he is while he continues to pound into your pussy. 

you choke on your moans as you try to reach kiyoomi, holding eye contact with him. “tsumu- please” you shriek as the tip of his cock hits your cervix relentlessly. 

drool runs down your chin since it’s impossible to shut up—so hungry to have sakusa in your mouth that your begs won’t stop. 

“look at the way her tits bounce and her greedy lil pussy sucking me in” atsumu moans, eye contact never wavering with kiyoomi, who’s getting more frustrated with each smack of atsumu’s hips against your ass. his stupid cocky grin still resting on his lips, while sweat dribbles down on the sides of his face causing his blond strands to stick to his skin. 

“yeah? lemme try” kiyoomi shoots back, too fed up with atsumu’s possessiveness after he was the one to propose this entire scenario. 

sakusa leans forward and puts his hands around your thighs, his fingernails dig into your fat as he snatches you off atsumu’s cock with one simple move.

you whine in frustration and shock as you suddenly lose your favourite object to be stuffed with. yet kiyoomi is quick to fill you back up once he seats you on his thick shaft. thanks to your arousal you practically slide down in seconds and cry out loud with your hands wrapping tightly around his neck. 

atsumu’s eyes practically pop out of their sockets, staring at sakusa slightly agape. but instead of complaining, he first rakes his eyes over your sweaty body, the way your back arches and kiyoomi’s hands that dig into your ass as he bounces you up and down on his cock—it clearly does something to atsumu.

“oi-” atsumu barks as he finally follows your body, but kiyoomi is quick to lift a hand and push against the setters chest, dark eyes glaring up at your boyfriend while kiyoomi fills you up deliciously. 

you move your hips against sakusa’s, fingers dancing along his shoulders and occasionally gripping tightly into his frame for support as you try to keep up with his guiding hands tugging you up and down, back and forth on his dick. you throw your head back, moans spilling out of your throat as your face contorts into one of pure bliss “y-yoomi, ah~ more” you purr. 

“good girl” he groans before a sweet little whine finishes his words as he feels you squeeze his cock. sakusa tugs at your hips, indicating you to lean forward and grant him access to your neck-area. instead atsumu plants a kiss on your shoulder blade and you moan louder than you should, the kiss too simple to cause such a reaction—but atsumu knows too well what works on your needy body. 

with a quick move of his fingers, atsumu finally frees your tits from your bra, letting them spring free and bounce with every move of your body before he greedily supports them with his hands, perfectly filling his palms up with them.

you roll your eyes in pleasure and lean back slightly to grant your boyfriend access to your neck, which he quickly accepts to mark you all over again.

one of your hands buries itself in his blond locks, clutching onto his roots as he pushes his hard cock against your back and grinds against you. 

influenced by atsumu’s strength, your movements on top of sakusa slow down, grinding down on him and letting his shaft hit the deepest spots inside your cunny. “tsumu! ‘s too much” you try to protest, but the blond only chuckles and continues to move his hips against your ass. 

sakusa still holds onto your hips, stabilizing your squished body between the two guys. his deep pants causing your core to flutter and adding just that little extra to cause the coil inside your stomach to tighten, almost popping—almost.

when you open your eyes you notice him glaring behind you at atsumu. 

one of the setter’s curious hands travels over your stomach, adding pressure on top of your lower abs. you writhe underneath his touch, panting and moaning heavily as you feel kiyoomi’s cock push against your tight walls even more. “omi-, omi! ‘m close, please!” but it’s atsumu’s hand coming down to play with your clit, skilled hands applying just the perfect amount of pressure that causes you to use his nickname in front of his teammate “d-daddy, no!” you beg for mercy and sakusa can only raise his brow at the revelation. 

“shut your trap,” atsumu warns the other man, fully aware what exactly sakusa is musing about.

instead kiyoomi quickly opts for bringing his lips back to yours once more. the mixture of his tongue inside your mouth, his cock hitting your sweet spot again and again with your boyfriend grinding against you from behind, his greedy lips sucking on your skin and his fingers playing just perfectly with your little nub—how were you supposed to not come ‘hard’. gushing all over kiyoomi’s cock and atsumu’s hand, crying out loud and breaking the kiss as you inhale sharply. 

kiyoomi can only stare at your tear-stained face, unable to fully take in the mess you made on him, but atsumu’s proud laugh rips kiyoomi out of his awe.

“fuck babygirl, did you actually squirt on omi-omi?” atsumu pipes just before his teeth sink into your skin and his fingers go back to playing with your clit. 

you shriek in a panic, trembling fingers gripping around atsumu’s hand to try and stop him. 

kiyoomi moans—loudly, for the first time. you’re clenching way too hard for him to manage, turning him mad and hungry for his own release. the hands around your hips return to have you bounce on his cock, your little protests getting drowned by his own moans as he feels himself get closer to release.

“stop-” you cry, the overstimulation hitting way to hard, but atsumu interrupts your weak attempts “don’t you dare cum inside her” he growls. 

kiyoomi snarls and pushes atsumu’s face out of his view, dark orbs zeroing in on your fucked out face. “shut up, miya,” he adds to his use of force.

yet once sakusa feels his seed is about to spill he pulls out, his hand fists his cock immediately causing the entirety of his load to run all over his fingers. 

you stare at the man in front of you wide eyed. taking in his gorgeous body as he frees himself from the pent up stress. kiyoomi's muscles are flexing—abs contorting, and trembling legs. his dark and slightly damp curls cover his eyes, but it’s still visible how deeply his brows are furrowed. 

kiyoomi holds back his sounds of relief with biting down on his tongue, only heavy pants audible for you and you hum in satisfaction while atsumu wraps his arms around you from behind, cradling you in his embrace and slightly rocking you back and forth. “thank you…” you mumble against his bicep, while your eyes remain trained on kiyoomi.


End file.
